


Praise Me

by oreob1tch



Series: Belong to me [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: “Is this what you like?”Seonghwa nods, gripping San’s shirt. He should know better than that but he’s so desperate for any human contact, and this is San, his San, he wants - needs - him to take care of him. “I like to feel pretty.” His voice is a little hoarse and quiet. San rubs his back comfortingly.“You’re always pretty, hyung.”





	Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> a big fat shoutout to my gals and pals on twitter for dealing with my complaining and ranting about this thing. 
> 
> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)

It’s all about the material. Cotton doesn’t do much for him and suede material feels heavy and mesh is kind of itchy on his sensitive skin. Satin, on the other hand, that’s a different story. He likes how cool it feels on his body and how it makes him look. But it’s nothing he wants for tonight. He doesn’t know how much time he has, they left only few minutes ago but Seonghwa isn’t sure when they’re coming back.

When he said he was staying home, no one questioned it. They all need their time just on their own sometimes so he didn’t have to come up with a stupid excuse to stay behind, they understood. Yunho even gave him thumbs up, a wordless _ Yes hyung, jerk off! Good luck! _

And that’s probably what they all thought when they left, that Seonghwa is going to jerk off in peace, take a shower with no one rushing him, and enjoy the quiet dorms. But oh were they wrong, no one could have expected this. The variety of fuzzy kitten ears, both as hair clips and on headbands, matching collars, some frilly, some very simple. And then, finally, his favorite piece from his whole collection. White tail buttplug, with a black tip blending in smoothly with the white furr. Just looking at it makes Seonghwa shudder with excitement. He’s already half hard but because he doesn’t know how much time he has, he’s thinking about not getting off, just dressing up and taking photos of him looking and feeling pretty. He can always jerk off in the shower later, but he can’t risk getting caught if they come home soon.

Even though all he wants is to sink down on his own fingers and tease himself until he can’t take it anymore and makes a mess on his own belly.

Finally taking his shirt and sweatpants off, he holds up a pair of ears, white ones that match the tail and the collar. He puts them on, it almost blends in with his bleached hair. He already feels hundred times prettier.

The choker goes on next, the metal studs cold against his already heated skin. He smiles at his own reflection in the mirror and slides his palm down his stomach to the hem of his underwear. He’s so close to touching himself the way his body craves but he doesn’t feel pretty enough just yet. Something is still missing.

Seonghwa takes his underwear off and sits on his bed, next to various pet play related objects, his toys and, finally, a bottle of lube. With shaky fingers, he opens it up and pours some over his fingers, rubbing it with his thumb over them and lies down, spreading his legs.

He wants to feel even prettier, even more feline, and there’s only one thing that could do it - the plug. He fingers himself open, slowly, enjoying that he has the time to do so, finally, and doesn’t hold back his moans and whimpers. So what if he sounds needy? He is. And there’s no one else who could hear him.

Few minutes and three fingers later, he reaches for the plug and spreads some more lube on the plug before slowly pushing it in. He feels full and content and pretty. With a deep breath, he turns over on his stomach and stretches like a cat, even letting out a soft _ meow. _ Seonghwa desperately wants someone to scratch his scalp and call him their _ good kitten _but he’s alone and single and in the closet so none of that is happening any time soon.

The plug shifts in him as he sits up and Seonghwa’s body trembles when he starts wiggling his hips just to feel the metal toy move inside of him.

All previous plans thrown away, he buries his face into his pillow and puts his hand on his dick, slowly, teasingly touching himself. If he wasn’t so deep in the subspace already, he would jerk off quickly and clean up before the others come back, but because his brain turned off and the lust took over, he wanted to play with himself until he was a mess, a pathetic needy bitch. 

Just the thought alone makes a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine and set right behind in the back of his skull, a dull pressure of insatiable want. He drops his entire body on the bed, both hands now gripping the sheets as he grinds his hips onto the mattress, over and over again, rocking his hips until the bed creaks from the forceful movement.

All he could think about is the rough slide against his skin, the feeling of shame for being so desperate and the comfortable burn of his lungs as he keeps breathing into the pillow.

And then everything goes to shit.

He’s barely aware of his surroundings, focusing entirely on chasing his orgasm but he still catches the creaking sound of the door and the faint _ “hyung they were closed-“ _before there’s a gasp and he can feel someone else’s presence. The door clicks shut, whoever it is doesn’t want anyone else to see him and Seonghwa would be grateful if his head wasn’t clouded with different thoughts.

“Hyung?”

He looks up, hips stilling, every single nerve on fire.

San. He’s frowning, eyes traveling all over his naked and very much exposed body. Shame and embarrassment surge through his body and he’s so overwhelmed that his eyes water and he starts crying. Panicked, San kneels down the bed and carefully places his hand on his sweaty back, managing not to flinch when he touches him and Seonghwa cries out.

“Hey, _ shhhhh _it’s okay. Don’t cry!” He pulls him up and in for an awkward hug, slowly stroking his hair to calm him down but to needy Seonghwa, it does the opposite. San pulls away a little and looks into his hyung’s eyes that seem a little distant, caresses his cheek carefully and then looks at him, from head to toe.

“Is this what you like?”

Seonghwa nods, gripping San’s shirt. He should know better than that but he’s so desperate for any human contact, and this is San, _ his San _, he wants - needs - him to take care of him. “I like to feel pretty.” His voice is a little hoarse and quiet. San rubs his back comfortingly.

“You’re always pretty, hyung.”

This is new. He’s used to being called handsome, that’s what he is. Manly, even. No one ever calls him pretty, it’s just something he associates with feminine things and _ this _.

“You really think so?” He’s not thinking straight. If he was in his right state of mind, he’d ask San to leave, change into proper clothes and never mention this incident ever again. But he’s not. He’s still floating in his own head, a steady thrumming in his ears.

“Of course…” San swallows hard and Seonghwa watches his Adam’s apple bob. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

But Seonghwa isn’t ready to give up on this feeling just yet. He’s desperate to feel something for a little longer before returning to the dullness of his everyday life. “Could you take care of me?” He’s risking, there’s no guarantee that San even wants him in that way, and it’s stupid to mess around with someone he works with, whom he’s with every single day, but his rational thinking is out of the window, he just wants to feel loved and cared for in ways that no one else but San can. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have asked, but he’s dumb and has a crush and sees this as an opportunity. Even if it hurts him in the end, he’s willing to take that risk.

The younger man freezes and Seonghwa gets worried that he messed up. “You don’t have to if-“

“You’d like that?” There’s an awkward silence between them, they’re just staring at each other, blinking almost in sync.

“Yes, I’d love that, San,” he finally admits. He’s not going to tell him all about his stupid crush or all those nights he wished to be cuddling him, he doesn’t need to know that. This isn’t about feelings, this is about want, desire, even if Seonghwa isn’t anything else but a convenient fuck to San, he’ll take it. Anytime.

“Okay, kitty, we need to talk about this.”

Seonghwa instinctively grips tighter on San’s shirt, hips snapping forward at the pet name. The younger of the two registers it and kisses the crown of his head. “You have to focus on me for a bit, can you do that, pretty?”

It’s like he knows every single weak spot of his. Few words and Seonghwa is crumbling under his hands. His mind is still foggy, even more so now, with San’s body heat enveloping him. But he nods, he’s going to try his best, for San.

“You need to tell me your safe word,” the shorter man says, still holding Seonghwa like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. It takes him few deep breaths to reply.

“Red.” He’s too out if it to try and come up with anything else. Green, yellow, red, simple as that, right to the point.

San praises him for answering his question and the words go straight down to the older man’s dick. “Is there anything you want to address me as?”

Without missing a beat, Seonghwa lets out the word that was on the tip of his tongue ever since San found him: “Sir.” And the other man groans at that. He likes it, he wants Seonghwa to call him that and that alone makes him way more comfortable and confident in what they’re doing. “Just use me,” he whimpers ,“Make me yours, please, sir.” And it stirs something inside San, maybe even breaks. He pulls Seonghwa in for a kiss, finally, and it’s rough and all tongue and teeth and painful, bruising, it’s everything Seonghwa has ever wanted. Then he pushes him back on the bed, until his back hits the sweat soaked bed sheets and walks over to the door to lock it. Seonghwa briefly thinks of his other members that know him as this stoic oldest hyung and that look up to him. What would they say, if they knew that he’s nothing else but a toy for their main vocalist.

San gets back to him, kneels on the edge of the bed and yanks Seonghwa up by the metal hoop on the front of his collar. The older man cries out in a mixture of shock and pure excitement. “You look so fucking pretty, kitten. I wanna know how pretty you will look with tears, spit and my cum all over your face.” And something about being talked to like this just hits the spot for Seonghwa; it’s everything he’s ever wanted and more. San then lets go of him and his back once again hits the mattress. He immediately spreads his legs in a silent and desperate invitation but San is having none of that. “Did I tell you you could do that?”

Seonghwa shakes his head, slamming his knees together.

“I asked you a question, kitten, don’t make me angry.” But Seonghwa being Seonghwa (that is, extremely horny) pushes it, wants San to get angry. The younger man frowns but he can still see the hesitation in his eyes. “Answer me.”

And he doesn’t.

The noise startles his more than the actual slap. There’s warmth spreading on his left butt cheek, sting that he wants to remember forever. He wishes San could slap his face but he bruises very easily and can’t just show up with angry blue and red marks on his cheeks.

San doesn’t move or say anything for few moments and Seonghwa realizes that it’s because he’s waiting for his color. With no proper talk beforehand, this is the only thing he can go by.

“I’m green,” the vocalists croaks out. “Sir.”

“Turn around, all fours, ass up,” he sounds so naturally dominant it makes Seonghwa’s dick twitch. It would be so much easier if he just took him, used him and left. That’s what Seonghwa originally planned, to be nothing but a willing body. But San is pressing kisses against his spine, from his neck all the way to his ass, his hands holding his hips in a firm grip. It’s making Seonghwa super aware of his own feelings for the younger man and his chest tightens. It’s just sex, no feelings, no strings attached, just a stress relief.

“You’re just so desperate for it, aren’t you?” He tugs on his tail which makes the plug move. Seonghwa whines, high pitched and loud. “Do you want the others to hear what a needy bitch you are, kitty?” He yanks his hyung’s head up by his hair. “Do you want them to know that you’re nothing but a fucktoy for me to use?” They’re pressed together, chest to back, and the rough denim on San’s jeans itches against Seonghwa’s thighs. There’s a hand on his dick, a thumb rubbing the head. “Let’s give them a show then.”

San gives handjobs the same way he does everything else; slowly, precisely, _ slowly. _He’s teasing Seonghwa who can’t help but moan brokenly, voice breaking. He’s shamelessly begging San, for anything. 

With his other hand, the younger man pushes the plug a little deeper into his lover, even as the base catches on his rim. The fur is snug against his skin and it tickles but he can’t focus on anything else but his need to come. As if San reads his mind, which he just as well might, he speeds up and just as Seonghwa is about the finish, he can almost _ taste _ the climax, he pulls away entirely.

Seonghwa turns around without thinking. “What the fuck? Why would you-”

He should be upset, mad, or at least confused. But the fact that San just slapped him across the face makes him feel none of those things. He feels content, happy even, definitely turned on. San just threw all his caution out of the window and let his instincts take over completely. “Who gave you the permission to speak up, bitch?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead grabs the older man under his jaw. “Get on your knees and put your fucking mouth to use, the only thing it’s good for.” And Seonghwa couldn’t be any happier. He’s wanted to suck San’ dick for months.He slides down on the floor with a slight thump, undoing the button with shaky fingers. San groans impatiently and holds Seonghwa’s head away by his hair right behind his cat ears, while pushing his jeans and underwear barely below his ass just so he can get his cock out. The older man literally _ meows _ as soon as he gets it into his mouth, sucking on the head as if it’s the best thing that he could ever get. He looks up at his lover, mouthful of dick and bats his eyelashes, not caring that he probably looks like a bad porn actor. San apparently likes it, because he grips his hair tighter and pushes his head lower, making him take more of him into his mouth. His eyes water and as he’s pushed even lower, tears spill out. There’s spit everywhere, around his mouth, running down his chin, all over San. “You look so fucking good, kitten. You’re such a good fucktoy.” _ Fucktoy. _That’s all he is. And shamelessly enough, he doesn’t mind if it means being San’s fucktoy and San’s only.

“One day, I’m gonna make you choke on my dick until you can’t talk for hours,” San groans and yanks the man off. Seonghwa shudders at the promise of a next time, even though it’s probably just dirty talk. He meows again, because that’s all he feels like he’s allowed to. His sir didn’t give him permission to talk so he’s not going to, no matter how much he liked being slapped. He wants to be a good kitten for his owner. “On the bed,and on your back.”

He obeys immediately, shoving a pillow under his hips. San takes the lube that he used before, something that feels like hours ago but it probably just about thirty minutes. Then he sits between Seonghwa’s thighs, leaning down to press a quick kiss to each of them and gets back to business. He grips the base of the plug and slowly pulls it out. Seonghwa cries out at the sudden emptiness and clenches around nothing. He stares at San in complete silence and hopes that the younger man will somehow understand that he wants to say something. And to his big surprise, San does. “What is it, kitty?” he runs a thumb over his jawline, smearing all those tears and spit everywhere.

“I don’t need a prep, I’m ready,” he whines. He just wants to be full again, full of San.

“This is not up to you to decide, kitty,” San smirks and spreads some more lube on his fingers and all around Seonghwa’s hole. He slowly slides in one of his long fingers and kisses the taller’s vocalist’s hip bone. Seonghwa can feel himself drifting away again. The pressure against his insides too much for him but he doesn’t want San to stop. He enjoys the stretch of his three fingers inside and wiggles his hips, sharp intake of breath as San starts rubbing his prostate, a proud smirk on his face. Seonghwa starts squirming, trying to get away from the touch and get more at the same time. His thighs start to tremble, his already once ruined orgasm almost taking over - and then San pulls away again, pulling out his fingers.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” San asks, with no malice in his voice, genuinely interested. Seonghwa nods.

“Yes, please sir, I’ve been good, so good.” he gasps as San starts rubbing his rim again, just teasing but that itself is enough to make Seonghwa cry again. San’s other hand find its way to Seonghwa’s lips. “Suck.” And so he does, anything for San and his well deserved orgasm.

With his unoccupied hand that he rubbed his entrance before, he pushes his thigh against his tummy and leans down to lick a fat strip right against his hole, flicking the tip of his tongue against the sensitive nerves. Seonghwa feels like he’s going to combust.

“Please let me cum, sir, San, please, please,” he doesn’t care he sounds awful, his throat dry and voice hoarse. He’s barely aware of what’s going on, he needs to come. San quickly grabs more lube and after few long seconds slides two of his fingers right back into Seonghwa’s heat. “Come for me, pretty.”

Letting out a strangled moan, the older man arches his back off the bed, mumbling something that vaguely resembles San’s name and _ thank you _’s. 

San waits until Seonghwa is mostly down from his high before kneeling over his face, jerking off almost angrily and coming all over Seonghwa’s pretty face, moaning at the sight of his semen mixed with Seonghwa’s tears and spit.

Then he pulls him into a hug, not caring that his shirt is still on and he’s making a mess of it. He’s rubbing his hyung’s back gently and that’s all Seonghwa can focus on. “Are you back with me, baby?” San asks and the older nods slowly. “You did so well, love.”

All the petnames and the loving tone of his voice makes Seonghwa feel like shit.

“Come here, let me take you into the bathroom.” San is skinny but he’s also strong as hell and carries limp Seonghwa into the bathroom, sitting him on the closed toilet and goes to draw him a bath. “Are you okay, hyung? I… I didn’t check your color throughout the whole thing.”

“I would’ve used my safe word if I needed to,” Seonghwa assures him and smiles. “You didn’t even take your pants off.”

“Next time,” San winks and helps him into the tub, washing him gently. It’s nice and comfortable and Seonghwa can literally, physically feel himself fall deeper and deeper in love with the younger man.

“Is there going to be a next time?” he asks and already knows he’s going to regret everything. He’s nothing else but a hook up.

“Only if you want to, kitten,” the other one smirks. “Only what you’re comfortable with.” He kisses him, slow, careful and loving. It breaks Seonghwa’s heart.

  


******

“You could’ve told us and we would have left!”

Seonghwa enters the living room just as Hongjoong angrily pokes San in the chest, then glares at him. San spent the night in Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s room, texting their tiny leader to stay in his and Yunho’s room for the night. Seonghwa would feel bad but he got a night full of cuddles so he couldn’t be any happier.

He smiles at Wooyoung as the younger one hands him his favorite mug with what he assumes is coffee. Just as their hands touch, Wooyoung meows and Seonghwa feels his blood freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> not beta read and not proofread. I'm trash.


End file.
